


Who's Harry Potter anyway?

by fouruku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkward Flirting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Drarry, I Tried, M/M, Romance, i'm bad at engligh, potter is bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku
Summary: No one's biting on anything except for Harry's free treats.orI saw this phrase in reverso context and drarry images started popping up in my head.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Who's Harry Potter anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> hello ~  
> Guys, this is my first ever fic in English, just was in the mood to translate and share it with you. I know there can be a lot of mistakes, but please be nice. 
> 
> ♥

The summer heat was incredibly exhausting, so Draco decided not to stand up against Blaise, who was trying to get him into a bakery at the corner of the street.

"No one's biting on anything except for Harry's free treats. Well, at least that's what Pansy can't stop talking about", Blaise pushed the door, and a pleasant smell of pastry filled Draco's lungs.

Entrance bells rang, but there was no one behind the counter.

"Free treats?", Draco smirked, trying to toss the hair back from his forehead.

"Exactly. There's some newcomer named Harry working here. Apparently, sometimes he bakes and offers different pastries for free — for widening the assortment and some kind of advertising, I suppose."

Blaise went about the bakery and stopped just right under the air-conditioner. In other circumstances, Draco would definitely be surprised by the customers' absence in such a nice place. But, it was the middle of the week, and the impossible heat could discourage anyone from going outside. It is a miracle they ended up here.

Draco looked around and saw a little board with something that could be birth dates. One of the last lines was scribbles saying  
_Harry Potter ~ July 31_.

That one is pretty close, actually.

"Harry's treats, you say...", Draco drawled. "Well, who's Harry Potter anyway?"

"Oh. Um. No one. Bit of a tosser".

A carefree voice filled the silence of the bakery, and both boys turned to find out its source. 

_Dear God, what a disaster._ A guy appeared at the counter, and Draco couldn't miss his boyish mood. There were round glasses on his nose and something that looked like flour on his left cheek. His rebel hair was only strengthening the overall image of rather an awkward creature. Well, at least, he was wearing an apron.

"Well, hello there," said Blaise friendly, approaching the counter. "We're here to try something new 'from Harry'. A-and, maybe a couple of iced lattes — right, Malfoy?'"

Draco was too preoccupied with examining that disheveled hell of a man, so it took him some time to understand that it's him who is supposed to answer the question.

"Yup, latte sounds nice."

The guy nodded and turned to the coffee maker. Okay, _okay_ , maybe he _was_ good-looking in some way. His skin was lightly tanned, he had nice hands and wide green eyes. His movements were confident but a bit sudden at the same time.

"It's getting hotter here, right?" Blaise grinned and pushed Draco softly. "And what about a special pastry?"

Draco snorted, but curiosity made him approach the showcase. Various cakes, cookies, marshmallows, and even his favorite cinnamon rolls were standing out there.

"Oh!", the guy brightened and now was smiling widely. "Today, we offer basket cupcakes — with strawberries or cherries", he pointed at the cupcakes that Draco has had his eyes on from the very beginning.

He exchanged looks with Blaise, hesitating for a second. But Malfoy didn't get a chance to voice his choice — that git started talking again, looking right into his eyes.

"Cherry... That red and round thing, you know? If you want it to be rather sour — go for cherries."

He sounded so serious and frank that Draco coudn't help chuckling, which made him receive another shove from Blaise. Although, Zabiny was at the edge of laugh himself. _What a crank_. Malfoy started enjoying the entire situation and almost bent over the counter, leaning on one hand.

"I want it to be _sweet_. Should I get a strawberry one then?"

The guy faltered a little and buried one hand in that chaotic hair of his, while slightly pushing two lattes towards them.

"You can try both, actually", he said and reached for a paper bag without waiting for the answer.

"What a fortune!", Blaze sipped from his cup and checked the wristwatch. "Damn, Draco! We're almost run out of time. Hurry up, mate. Otherwise, we won't evade McGonagall's another scolding."

Draco watched tanned hands moving the glass aside and carefully selecting the nicest cupcakes with ripe berries; he hasn't even heard Zabini for the first time. Blaise, in turn, seemed to be recharged with the help of holy caffeine and was already hurrying toward the exit.

"You know those are edible, don't you? The baskets", said the guy and winked, giving Draco the bag and making him stop staring. _Blimey_ — he started to find that carelessness adorable.

"Sure." 

Draco paid for coffee, thanked, and even tried to smile in response, but it was too challenging for him to look in those honest eyes — too deep shade of green it was. His simplicity and openness were so appealing.

"Well, have a nice day, then. And tell your Harry thanks for these", he waved the paper bag.

"Oh..Yup. Of course, I will", and, _God_ , his hand was in that messy hair again.

***

It was just on his way home, nothing more. The evening was so pleasant, and he just decided to go home the same street where, by a fluke, that bakery was located. That goddamn bakery with that shaggy boy, his wide eyes, and, _oh_ , those pastries that literally made Draco moan. So, if he would accidentally end up there, that will be only because of those cupcakes — he's ready even to pay for them this time. Harry Potter, whoever he was, was a bloody wizard!

The bell rang, and Draco entered the bakery that was almost empty, again — just a couple sitting at a table in the farthest corner. Considering it was quite a late evening, there was nothing to be surprised by. It was to be hoped that they still had those basket cupcakes, though.

_Harry Potter ~ July 31_

Draco looked at the board again. That baker definitely deserves a good birthday present.

He was distracted by swift steps, and Draco turned to the counter to find a nice middle-aged woman with _Molly_ pinned to her apron.

"Yes, dear? How would you like to treat yourself?" 

She looked like someone's kind auntie, and Draco was taken aback by such an unexpected courtesy.

"Good evening," Draco began, clearing his throat, "I was here this afternoon, and your cherry baskets..."

He didn't have a chance to finish because Molly broke into a wide smile.

"Aah, you're here for Harry's baskets, aren't you? It is really difficult to resist them — I still can't see why he's so self-conscious about that. So _here's_ who he kept them for. Then... Wait a minute, dear, I'll get him."

Draco's got a bit confused but remained still, and the woman disappeared begind the "Staff"door with a "Harry, sweetheart!.."

He had almost put two and two together, when _the same boy_ appeared at the counter — his hair was still a mess, and there was still some flour (or powdered sugar?) on his cheek. He was holding a familiar paper bag.

"I ..." began the guy who, obviously, turned out to be Harry. "I thought — what if you come by? Here, I left a couple of those for you."

Draco exhaled, smiling, and walked over to the counter that was now between them.

"So, Harry Potter is a tosser?" — he smirked, examining that _wonder baker_.

"The biggest one, I suppose," Harry looked down and laughed slightly. "I thought we could enjoy those cupcakes together? There is a nice park nearby, and my shift is almost over."

Draco stood there and watched that kooky guy. There was such a pleasant evening outside, the birds could still be heard somewhere, and Harry was looking at him so candidly that agreeing seemed to be the only right decision.

"Okay," he breathed, "But you'll have to wipe the flour off your cheek at last."

Potter fussed and began to rub his face feverishly — and was completely unsuccessful.

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco said, trying to stop him. " _Come here._ "

He had to lean slightly over the counter, and his hand reached out to Harry's cheek faster than he knew it. But Potted didn't look surprised — he only moved closer, letting Malfoy wipe the signs of a hard workday off his face.

"Um... Well", Malfoy stepped aside, and for a couple of seconds, they just stood there and looked at each other. "Okay, Potter. Apart from cherries and edible baskets, what other confectionery secrets are you ready to reveal?"

Taking off his apron, Harry, of course, smiled.

"Did you know," his voice was radiating genuine enthusiasm, "that Potato cake has nothing to do with an _actual_ potato, right?


End file.
